gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
So Emotional
So Emotional ist ein Song aus der siebzehnten Episode der dritten Staffel, Houston, wir haben ein Problem!, und wird von Rachel und Santana mit den New Directions-Mädchen für die Wochenaufgabe, Whitney Houston-Songs zu performen, gesungen. Nach ihrem Duett sagt Rachel Santana, dass sie sich während ihrer Zeit an der High School nicht an die Kehlen hätten springen, sondern mehr Duetts wie das hätten singen sollen. Das Original stammt von Whitney Houston aus ihrem zweiten Album "Whitney" aus dem Jahre 1987. Charts Lyrics Santana: I don't know why I like it, huh I just do Oooh ooh Hee! I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me I keep your photograph beside my bed Livin' in a world of fantasies I can't get you out of my head (Beide: Oh) Rachel: I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night Why you wanna make me feel so good I got a love of my own baby I shouldn't get so hung up on you Beide: I remember the way that we touch I wish I didn't like it so much (Santana: Uh!) Oh! I get so emotional baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional baby Ain't it shocking what love can do Rachel: Ain't it shocking what love can do Beide: Ain't it shocking what love can do Hee! I gotta watch you walk in the room baby I gotta watch you walk out, mhmm I like the animal way you move And when you talk I just watch your mouth Oh I remember the way that we touch I wish I didn't like it so much (Santana: No!) I get so emotional baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional baby Ain't it shocking what love can do I get so emotional baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional baby Ain't it shocking what love can do Rachel: Ain't it shocking what love can do Santana: Ain't it shocking what love can do Beide: Hee hee! Santana: Ha! Rachel: Ha! Santana: Yeah, you got me You got me Hahahahaha Beide: See I remember the way that we touch I wish I didn't like it so much (Santana: No no no) I get so emotional baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional baby Ain't it shocking what love can do (Rachel: Oh!) I get so emotional baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional baby Ain't it shocking what love can do Rachel mit Santana: I get so emotional, ohh! (Santana: Oh baby!) Beide: Ain't it shocking what love can do New Directions-Mädchen: (Santana: I get, so emotional) I get so emotional baby (Rachel: I get so emotional) Every time I think of you (Santana: Every time I think of you) I get so (Santana: Every time!) emotional baby (Rachel: Oh-oh!) Ain't it shocking what (Santana: Yeah) love can do (Rachel: Ooh!) Beide: (Santana: Oh) (Rachel: Oh) Yeah! Trivia *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass Kurt während eines Songs eine SMS von einem Schwarm bekommt. Das erste Mal war von Blaine währen Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer in Ungeküsst. *Sowohl Brittany als auch Finn nahmen die Performane mit ihren Handys auf. *Der Song wird in Frenemies von Rachel erwähnt, wo sie ihn, aufgrund ihrer Fehde mit Santana, als "bescheuert" bezeichnet. Fehler *Brittany ist mit einem Handy zu sehen, aber in einer anderen Einstellung hat sie es nicht. *An einer Stelle bewegt Rachel ihre Lippen nicht, wenn sie singt. *Wenn Kurt die SMS von Chandler erhält, wird gezeigt, dass es der 13. März ist, jedoch wurde die Episode erst Ende April ausgestrahlt. Des Weiteren ist die Uhrzeit 7:51 pm, also 19:51 Uhr, obwohl ganz klar Tageslicht zu sehen ist und es ziemlich spät für den Glee Club wäre, sich zu treffen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Mädchen Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez